Naruto Six Word Stories
by sunshinelexi
Summary: As it says in title. Naruto characters in six words. Sorry if this is against the new guidelines or whatever. Just tell me if I should change it.
1. Naruto

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**OOOOOOO**

**Naruto**

I'm gonna be Hokage. Believe it!


	2. Sasuke

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sasuke**

Left town. Committed fratricide. What next?


	3. Sakura

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sakura**

Sasuke's gone, but life goes on.


	4. Kakashi

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Kakashi**

Note to self: Need new watch.


	5. Kiba

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Kiba**

Akamaru, no! Not there! Bad dog.


	6. Hinata

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hinata**

Um, I don't stalk. I pine.


	7. Shino

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: For several of the characters I came up with 2 or more "stories," but I decided I didn't like one of them. For Shino, I came up with 2 but really like them both, so please review or pst me and tell me if you like Shino 1 or Shino 2 better!**

**Shino**

I avoid Venus Flytraps (and Zetsu).

**Shino 2**

Dating prospects: limited. Women dislike bugs.


	8. Kurenai

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Kurenai**

My child's father died in battle.


	9. Ino

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ino**

I crashed Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding.


	10. Shikamaru

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Shikamaru**

This is bothersome.


	11. Choji

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Choji **

"Diet" is my least favorite word.


	12. Asuma

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Asuma**

Smoking kills. So does the Akatsuki.


	13. TenTen

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**TenTen**

I am the mandatory Chinese-looking character.


	14. Neji

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I have 2 for Neji too.**

**Neji**

I will pwn you. No, really.

**Neji 2**

You can't change fate. Why try?


	15. Lee & Gai

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Lee**

The power of youth conquers all!

**Gai**

Hooray for my cute student! *glomps*


	16. Tsunade & Shizune

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tsunade**

Flew to Vegas. Walked home. Damn.

**Shizune**

Tsunade, stop gambling and start working.


	17. Jiraiya

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Jiraiya**

Note to self: Peeking is painful.


	18. Orochimaru

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I have 2 for Orochimaru 2.**

**Orochimaru**

Nail polish doesn't come off easily.

**Orochimaru 2**

I want Sasuke's body (for sex).


	19. Itachi

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Itachi**

I would die to protect him.


	20. Kisame

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Kisame

Watched _Jaws _on pay-per-view. Movie sucked.


	21. Hidan

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hidan**

Let's kill some atheists. Fuck yeah!


	22. Kakuzu

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Kakuzu**

I'll do anything for a price.


	23. Sasori & Deidara

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sasori**

I made Ichigo into a puppet.

**Deidara**

Stick to your own series, un.


	24. Zetsu

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Zetsu**

I really need more screen time.


	25. Konan

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Konan**

Never have to buy origami paper.


	26. NagatoPain

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pain**

I look older than I am.


	27. MadaraTobi

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Madara/Tobi**

Tobi's a good boy (not really).

**Madara**

World domination is such hard work.


	28. Gaara

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Gaara**

I hate sand. It gets _everywhere_.


	29. Temari & Kankuro

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Temari**

I'm gonna blow you away. _Whoosh!_

**Kankuro**

Temari, give me back the booze.


	30. Kabuto

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Kabuto**

I am the creepy scalpel guy.


	31. Ayame

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**For anyone who ever saw a fanfic of this character in passing and wondered who the heck is Ayame?**

**Ayame**

I'm the ramen girl. Who knew?


	32. Karin

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**For anyone who's ever wondered if pro-SasuKarin people even exist, given the astounding prevalence of anti-SasuKarin folks. **

**Karin**

Anyone actually like me with Sasuke?


	33. Sandaime

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sandaime**

The will of fire guides us.


	34. Konohomaru

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Konohomaru**

Naruto, teach me a sexy jutsu.


	35. Ebisu

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ebisu**

Don't tell anyone I'm a perv.


	36. Kimimaro

**Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's claim that he could write a great story in six words or less. His story: **_**For sale: baby shoes, never worn.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Okay this is the last one for now. I am working on ones for Haku, Zabuza, Minato, Pakkun, Akamaru and more of Orochimaru's sound minions, but finding them hard to do. **

**Please review and let me know your favorite AND your LEAST favorite stories so I know which ones to change and which to keep. Thank you!**

**Kimimaro **

I take my calcium supplements regularly.


End file.
